Tidak!
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Naruto seorang pangeran Es Konoha senior High School, berusaha dengan berbagai cara demi menarik perhatian seorang Haruno Sakura. Akankah cintanya terbalaskan atau semua pengorbanannya hanya sia-sia?/Bad sumarry/ abal, gaje, Mainstream/ Narusaku/ RnR please.. TT


**Disclimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : ComRom (Gagal T_T)**

**Pair : NaruSaku ever!**

**Warning : Abal, gaje, OOC, Typo, gak romantis, mainstream, dan yang terpenting, ini fic Ancur, MAINSTREAM.**

**...**

**A/N : Author plin plan katanya mau hiatus, eh malah nyungsep lagi. #plak... Sorry minna, tangannya gerak sendiri, Arrgh , gak bisa berenti nih, Argh... **_**Tatsukette**__**kudasai! \ToT/**_

_**Gak banyak cincong, langsung baca aja yah. Untuk yang nunggu kelanjutan lolicon, saya akan menyiksa dulu kalian, akan saya update setelah UN XP khihi Jaa ne.**_

_**Don't like don't Read**_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang bertengger di pipi. Tersenyum sendiri bagai orang yang tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik. Banyak kali ia terkekeh geli dengan kaki yang saling berayun di bawah meja kantin. Bahkan untuk Ino yang berada di sampingnya menjadi heran sendiri. Bukan hanya dikantin. Di kelas, di perjalanan, di rumahnya, dimana saja ia berada ia sering melihat Sakura tersenyum sambil melamun. Ada apa dengan teman _pinkish-_nya seminggu terakhir ini? Lebih tepatnya sepuluh hari terakhir ini? Oh yeah, ia beberapa kali menanyakannya dan tak pernah satupun dijawab jujur oleh temannya ini. Dan ia sudah bosan sekarang untuk menanyakannya.

"Khehe..." Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia tidak perduli sekarang. Ia sedot minuman dari gelas di hadapannya dengan tidak mood. Persetan dengan Sahabatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak akan perduli.

Kembali ke Sakura.

Ketika Sakura tengah asik melamun, ia terbangunkan oleh sekuncup bunga mawar di depan wajah-nya. Terbungkus rapih plastik dan pita merah pengikat bunganya. '_Cantik!' _pikir Sakura terkagum-kagum, diambilnya cepat dan memandang siapa yang memberikan. Siapa tahu pangeran tampan yang memberikannya. Pikir aneh Sakura. Namun, Senyumnya ia lunturkan kala pandangannya mendapati muka datar dari laki-laki pirang di hadapannya. Menatap dirinya dengan pandangan yang sama 25 kali dalam seminggu ini.

"Jadilah pacarku." dan kala dua kata dengan intonasi datar keluar dari mulut sang pemuda, dengan cepat Sakura memasang wajah angkuh. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu.

"Tidak." Sakura menyeruput minumannya dan berdiri cepat menarik tangan Ino yang tersedak ketika sedang asik minum.

Grep

"Kenapa terus menolakku?" Tanya sang pemuda dengan wajah yang serius. Memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura tanpa niatan ingin melepasnya. Semua gadis yang berada di kantin terus memperhatikan tingkah keduanya yang begitu mencolok. Bahkan diantara mereka ada yang memasang wajah garang pada Sakura karena menyia-nyiakan salah satu laki-laki paling diincar di KSHS. Mereka pikir Sakura adalah gadis terbodoh di dunia. Semua orang susah-susah berusaha mendapatkannya, namun Sakura dengan mudahnya mengatakan tidak kala pemuda itu menembaknya? Gila. Itu kebodohan.

Sakura berbalik cepat. Menghentakan tangannya yang dipegang oleh sang pemuda membuatnya terlepas. Matanya menatap sinis sang pemuda. "Tanya pada dirimu sendiri, Naruto." tangannya menuding Naruto dan kembali berbalik dengan menarik lengan Ino yang langsung di protes oleh sang pemilik.

Suara kantin berubah ricuh. Kebanyakan dipenuhi oleh ucapan marah para siswi KSHS. Mereka tak terima pangeran mereka di injak-injak oleh gadis biasa seperti Sakura. Bagaimana bisa wajah super tampan dan cool itu di bilang kurang.

"Cih..." Sang pemuda mengacak rambutnya prustasi. Melangkah pergi menghiraukan riuhnya kantin memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka loker miliknya perlahan. Membawa sesuatu yang harus ia bawa pulang ke rumah. Jangan tanya apa itu? Apa lagi selain tugas rumah yang harus dikerjakan secepat mungkin. Salahkan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang meminta karena besok adalah hari terakhir mengumpulkannya. Sakura mendesah.

Pluk

Sebuah amplop jatuh kala ia bermaksud menarik sebuah buku paket Kimia. Alisnya naik tak mengerti, berjongkok sejenak ia mengambil amplop tersebut dan menilik siapa pengirimnya. Namun nihil, tidak ada nama sang pengirim di amplop tersebut. Alisnya terangkat.

"Mungkin di dalamnya." ia buka perlahan amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Membuka lipatan-lipatan pada kertas itu yang sebelumnya memang terlipat. Dibacanya untaian demi untaian kata yang tersusun di sana.

...

_To : Sakura Haruno_

_Tiga hal yang mampu membuatku menyatakan diriku tertarik kepadamu. Membuatku tak bisa menghilangkan pesonamu dari pikiranku._

...

Sakura membulatkan matanya dan langsung mendekap surat itu di depan dadanya. Melirik ke sana ke mari memastikan kolidor sekolah kosong. Ia alihkan kembali atensinya pada surat tadi. Membacanya dengan jantung berdebar dan hati menjerit.

...

_Hijau matamu, permata dunia yang langka. Membuatku tertarik dan tenggelam dalam dunia jambrud. Jernihnya menenangkan dan membuatku tak bisa berpaling darinya._

_Merah jambu rambutmu, membuatku berpikir sesuatu hal yang gila. Ya, ini gila. Bertanya-tanya, Apakah kau seorang peri bunga sakura? Paras manismu sungguh menggoda ku, ditambah mahkota merah jambu mu itu seakan aku menemukan seorang peri yang tersesat di dunia manusia._

_Jidatmu, itu adalah hal yang paling aku suka darimu. Orang bilang lebar? Jelek? Tidak untuk-ku, itu adalah bagian termanis dan paling menggoda dari semua yang kau punya. Kau mempesona, kau sempurna. Ingin ku memiliki-mu. Seutuhnya, semuanya. Hanya diriku. Hanya untuk-ku._

_Jika kau berkenan, bisa kah kau berdampingan denganku, menyelesaikan masa SMA ini bersama. Bersama dalam riuh ujian Praktek. Dalam suka dan duka menjalani UN, UAS, dan ujian lainnya. Dan bukan hanya itu, aku ingin mengikuti ujian SNMPTN bersamamu. Satu apartement dan hidup seterusnya denganmu. Jadilah pacar-ku, Haruno Sakura-Chan!_

_PS : Jawabanmu : Namikaze_ _

...

Sakura tersenyum angkuh. Mengambil handphonnya dan mengetikan sesuatu dengan cepat pada kotak e-mailnya dan mengirimnya. Cepat dan singkat.

Mengabaikan notifikasi handphonenya ia melenggang pergi dengan langkah cepat. Sepucuk surat masih di genggamnya di depan dada yang berdebar hebat. Jika ditilik, semua akan melihat wajah Haruno Sakura yang memerah. Pekat.

Jangan berpikir dia merona karena surat itu. Salahkan udara yang panas ini membuat wajahnya merona.

...

Naruto membanting handphone-nya ke atas kasur. Mengacak rambutnya bringas dengan geraman yang tak tinggal diam. Ia pusing. Ia gusar. Lagi dan lagi Sakura Haruno menolaknya. Sebenarnya kurang apa, _sih?_ Ia tak mengerti, ia rasa ia telah melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Dengan cara yang menurutnya cara paling baik. Dan Sakura bilang kurang? 25 kali pengakuan cinta (tidak) penuh dengan cinta dan romantis, ditolak mentah? Apa sebenarnya yang Sakura harapkan darinya?

Argh, ia bukan tipe orang yang romantis, bukan seorang yang puitis dan lagi ia tak pernah berpacaran. Mana tau apa yang namanya romantis.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Mengusap wajahnya lelah. Apa lagi cara yang baik yang bisa ia lakukan? Yang bisa menarik hati si peri merah jambu? Ini demi...

"Aarghh..." Naruto memukul kasurnya keras namun tak lama ia mengusap kasur itu, takut sang kasur terluka dan tak mengijinkannya untuk menunggangi sang kasur. Astaga, Ia sudah gila sekarang. Dan itu karena seorang gadis. Karena seorang Haruno Sakura.

...

Naruto berdiri tenang di depan gerbang Sekolah. Menilik siapa saja yang lewat dengan mata saphirenya. Tak jarang beberapa gadis merona merasa dirinyalah yang dilihat Naruto bahkan sampai ada yang menggerling padanya. Namun ia acuh. Ada seseorang yang telah mencuri atensinya terlebih dahulu. Dan itu adalah seorang gadis tepat dihadapannya tengah mengobrol ria dengan gadis pirang temannya. Naruto menyeringai. '_Sekarang pasti berhasil._' pikirnya.

Melangkah maju dirinya mencegat gadis bublegum itu membuat si pemilik surai dan temannya terkaget-kaget.

Naruto berjongkok dan mengaduk semua isi ranselnya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hijau berpita biru dan bunga kuning dan merah jambu di hadapan Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jadilah pacarku Haruno Sakura-_Chan_." ucapnya tak berkesan. Bahkan Ino teman Sakura hanya sweatdrop di tempat.

Grep

Semua benda ditangannya hilang. Terbawa tangan halus gadis _bublegum_ itu dengan kata 'Tidak' menyertainya. Naruto tertohok, hadiah hilang cinta tak dapat. Kenapa ini dibuat susah?.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sekolah

"Kau gila." ujar malas Ino yang menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja kelas. Menatap Sakura yang sedang melakukan ritual hariannya. Melamun. Ino Mendengus aneh dan mulai menutup matanya lelah.

"Apa yang kau maksud kurang? dia itu kelewat sempurna kau tahu? Belum pernah ada yang menjamah hatinya selama ini." Sakura terus melamun membuat Ino mendengus-lagi. Ia balikan sisi wajahnya di meja tak ingin membahas lagi. Sakura memang gila. Oh, Dan Ia telah mengatakan ini beberapa kali.

"_Baka_." gumamnya.

"Sakuraa... Naruto menunggumu di tengah lapangan. Cepatlaah! Ada yang ingin ia ucapkan."

"Sana pergi." Ino mendorong tubuh Sakura cepat. Memerintahnya untuk menemui Naruto sementara dirinya tidur. Sakura melotot pada Ino sebelum berbalik. Tak disadari semuanya, Sakura tersenyum. Senyuman paling manis dan tulus jika mereka melihat.

.

.

.

"~Kurasakan ku jatuh cinta~

~Sejak pertama berjumpa~

~Senyumanmu yang selalu~

~menghiasi hariku~" Sakura memandang takjup Naruto. Tak berkedip memerhatikan Naruto yang terlihat sangat menghayati lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Duduk di atas kursi dengan gitar di gendongannya. Tangan tan itu dengan lincah memainkan kunci gitar dan memetiknya. Merdu dan enak di terima oleh telinga. Bahkan semua yang menonton-termasuk guru dan kepala sekolah- ikut terhanyut dalam alunan lagu yang dibawakan Naruto.

"Kau ciptaan-Nya yang terindah~

Yang menghanyutkan hatiku~

Semua telah terjadi~

Aku tak bisa berhenti~

memikirkanmu~

Dan ku harapkan engkau tau~" Jantung Sakura hampir putus saat Naruto terus menatapnya sembari bernyanyi. Wajah serius itu menatap intens kedua matanya membuat nafasnya tak berjalan. Astaga, betapa memukaunya mahluk adam di depannya ini. Ia hampir meleleh.

Dan Sakura makin tidak bisa menahan kakinya agar kuat menopang tubuhnya saat Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan dengan alunan musik mengiringi tiap tapakan kaki sang pemuda.

"Kau yang kuinginkan~

meski tak ku ungkapkan~

Kau yang kubayangkan~

Yang slalu kuimpikan~"

Naruto melewatinya, berdiri di belakangnya memberi kesan cool yang sukses membuat pipi Sakura merekah. Dan bila di dengarkan dari dekat, suara Naruto bernyanyi terdengar seksi dan menggoda. Ia benar akan meleleh sekarang.

"Aku jatuh cinta~

Tlah jatuh cinta~

Cinta kepadamu~

Ku jatuh cinta~"

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di hadapannya, musik berhenti saat Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari balik tubuhnya, sebuah tisu dan korek. Tisu mengapung di tangan kiri Naruto dan korek berada di tangan kanannya. Membakar tisu itu dan mengibaskannya cepat. Naruto bertumpu kaki di hadapan Sakura.

"I'm falling in love

I'm falling in love with you ~..." Sekuntum bunga mawar Naruto suguhkan saat tisu terbakar tadi berubah menjadi mawar merah tanpa duri. Sempurna. Penampilan yang sempurna bahkan untuk Sakura sendiri tak menampik penampilan luar biasa Naruto. Semua terpukau bahkan semua siswi hampir pingsan melihat pesona lain dari sang pengeran sekolah ini. Naruto tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

"Maukah kau?" Sakura tersenyum malu. Menerima sekuntum bunga Naruto dan mencium bau bunga tersebut. Harum.

Naruto berdiri. Mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan mengeluarkannya. Sebuah kalung hati dengan berlian (imitasi) mengelilingi hati itu berkilap. Dan Sakura tak bohong hala ia bergumam cantik. Itu memang indah.

Dan Para gadis KSHS bersorak kala Naruto maju mendekat pada Sakura dan memasangkannya.

"Kyaaa, Naruto-_kuunn_." Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Ia merona parah sekarang. Ia buka telapak tangannya dan menatap Naruto. Tersenyum canggung yang dibalas senyum oleh sang lawan jenis. 'Aku mendapatkannya.' Pikir Naruto.

"Na-naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"Tidak."

Ucap Sakura enteng. Berjalan pelan meninggalkan lapangan dan sukses membuat semua membeku, tak tau kenapa semua otak siswa di KSHS mendadak mengalami pemadaman serentak. '_Itu romantis dan sempurna, kenapa...'_

"Apa masih kurang?" perempatan kini telah bersembayang di jidat Naruto berikut dengan trafik light-nya. '_Aku telah menyingkirkan rasa maluku, menyisihkan seluruh uang jajan dari orang tuaku untuk kalung super mahal itu dan dia tetap menolakku? Astaga, Ada apa dengan devil girl ini'_

Grep

"Apa lag-hmpth."

Naruto mencium Sakura. Tak perduli dengan semua orang yang menganga dan pingsan akibat kelakuannya. Yang penting keinginannya harus tercapai. Tidak ada penolakan lagi. Tidak. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini.

Naruto terbelalak kala Sakura menarik kepalanya dan membuat sesi ciuman ini berubah menjadi ciuman sensual, panas. Sakura yang meciumnya beringas bahkan lebih mendominasi. Melumat dan mendorong lidahnya masuk ke rongga mulut Naruto. Bermain-main dengan indah disana. Astaga, tak ingin kalah Naruto mulai beraksi. Sebagai laki-laki. ia tak ingin kalah jika dengan hal sepele seperti ini. Tangannya memeluk pinggang Sakura dan merapatkannya dengan tubuhnya. Melakukan apa yang seperti Sakura lakukan.

"Aku terima." ucap Sakura kala ciuman mereka berakhir. Wajah Sakura tengah memerah. Pekat. Berbalik cepat berniat pergi sebelum tangannya di jegal kembali. Ia tatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya datar.

"Sekarang kembalikan." Sakura tersenyum dan mendekat pada Naruto dan mengecupnya. Singkat namun membuat Naruto terdiam dalam kebingungan. Menatap Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Tidak."

Sakura meninggalkannya, sendiri dalam kemelut pikirannya yang bercampur aduk. '_Apa maksudnya ini. Ini... Ini...'_ urat kemarahan kini sukses membelit tubuh Naruto. Menyelubungi dengan kegelapan hati yang mengusaianya. Tangan Naruto terkepal. Matanya menatap marah Sakura yang terlihat berjingkrak dan terkikik geli. 'Ini tidak lucu. Tidaak.'

"Haruno Sakuraaa!" Naruto berteriak keras menggema di seluruh KSHS. Tak perduli imagenya kini tercoreng. Yang ada hanya rasa kesal karena ia berhasil tertipu oleh seorang gadis. Seorang gadis.

*End*

Omake

Tut

"Hallo, Sakura."

"Hallo. Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_? Kau merindukanku?" Nada centil dan menggoda Sakura keluarkan kala Naruto meneleponnya. Kakinya bergoyang diatas kasur sedangkan dirinya berbaring menatap langit-langit.

"Tch, cepat kembalikan."

"Kembalikan? Apa maksudmu? Bicara yang jelas Sayaang." Sakura terkikik kala mendengar geraman dari seberang telpon. Ia suka nada seksi itu.

"Hentikan panggilan mengerikan itu. Aku minta kau cepat mengembalikannya. Kau sudah berjanji."

"Oh ya? Apa itu."

"Berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan. Cepat kembalikan."

"Hm? Tidak akan week, ini sudah jadi milik-ku." Sakura mengibaskan sebuah foto berukuran 10 x 12 itu bangga.

"Cih, awas saja Sakura aku akan..."

"Ya, ya, ya, Sampai jumpa lagi, Naru-_koi_. Jangan merindukan-ku ya."

"Oy, oy Sakura, Tunggu, oi Aku belum selesai... Sakura, Sakura."

"... _Jaa_, muaach, muach, muuaaaach."

Tut

Sakura tertawa dan menggilingkan tubuhnya. Memeluk gulingnya begitu erat dengan hati membuncah.

"Kyaaa~." Sakura menjerit tertahan. Ia tatap kertas tadi dengan senyuman manis terpampang. Mengusap sebuah gambar seorang anak kecil dengan wajah polosnya menatap kamera dengan wajah bulat tengah menyeruput mie ramen. Sisa kuah menempel di sisi bibir sampai pilinya. Mata biru itu bulat polos.

Telah lama ia menunggu saat ini. Dimana sang pangeran akan menjadi miliknya-meski dengan cara licik tentunya.

"Tak kusangka cara ini berhasil. Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, _my Ramen boy_." Sakura tersenyum manis. Menatap lembut foto itu dan menciumnya singkat tepat di wajah menggemaskan Naruto.

"_Aishiteru yo._"

Flashback

"Karin-_Chan_... Bisakah aku meminta foto Kakakmu?"

"Hm,? Buat apa _nee-chan?"_

"Hm, minta saja. tolong ambilkan ya? _Onegai_."

"Tapi..."

"Nanti nee-chan kasih sesuatu deh, yah?"

"_Hontoni?"_

"_Honto yo._"

"Hm baiklah, janji ya?"

"Iya, Tapi jangan sampai Naruto tahu, okay?"

"Hai."

...

"Naruto-_kun~_... Lihat ini." Sakura menunjukan sebuah foto pada pemuda itu yang membuat pemuda itu terbelalak.

"Khihi." pipi Sakura merona dalam tawa.

"S-Sakura, Dari mana kau dapat itu? kembalikan!"

"Tidak mau, week" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeram "Kubilang kembalikan."

"Kubilang tidak, Naruto-_kun_."

"Argh, kau menyebalkan. Kembalikan sekarang juga!"

"Tidak."

"Kembalikan!"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan?"

"Hah?"

"Taruhan. Kau kabulkan keinginanku, dan aku akan mengembalikan ini."

"APA?!"

"Ya sudah."

"B-baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura tersenyum. Menyentuhkan telunjuknya di bibir peachnya. Mengedipkan matanya menggoda. "Cium aku!"

"APAA? Kau gila?!"

"Ini ciuman pertama-ku, loh."

"Aku Tak perduli."

"Harus ku apakan ya foto ini? Ku unggah di internet? Di mading sekolah?"

"HEY, jangan bercanda. Tidak adakah keinginan lain selain hal gila ini?" pinta Naruto memelas.

"Hmm~, biar ku pikirkan."

"Gezz."

"Baiklah, baiklah. katakan cinta padaku."

Naruto melongo untuk sejenak. '_Gadis gila.'_

"Ini lebih gila Sakura. Bag-."

Sakura melambaikan foto itu di depan wajahnya sendiri dengan seringaian nakal. Naruto geram sendiri dibuatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku men-."

"Eits... Tidak disini."

"Hah?"

Sakura berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Ucapkan itu ketika di sekolah. Buat yang romantis. _Jaa ne~,_ Naruto-_kun_. Aku menunggunya." terlihat Sakura yang menggosok-gosokan foto itu di sisi pipi tembam-nya gemas.

Perempatan tercetak di dahi Naruto. Tangannya terkepal.

"_Are you kidding me, _Sakura? _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"_

***The end***

**A/N : Akhir yang maksa :v tapi gak apa kan? Khaha...**

**Saya tau ini gak romantis sama sekali, iya kan? Khah dan lagunya gak romantis juga, tapi cuma itu yang saya punya XD. Lagian lagu fallin in love tuh lagu fav saya. Jadi harap maklum. Udah segitu aja.**

**Boleh minta reviewnya? Please. Jangan bilang kalian dendam karena gak update lolicon, jadi gak review? Jangan gitu ya? Entar di update kok (bulan April) asal review ya? Ya?**


End file.
